Cyber Aquario 105RF
Cyber Aquario 105RF is an Attack-Type that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime. It was released in the Beyblade Deck Attack & Defense Set on August 7, 2010 in Japan. It was released separately by Hasbro in a single pack, and a Toys-R-Us 3-Pack with a recolored Twisted Tempo 145WD and a recolored Flame Serpent SW145F. It is also found in Two Pack with the same but differently recolored Flame Serpent SW145F. It is owned by Marcus. Face Bolt: Aquario II The Face depicts Aquarius, the Water Bearer. It is one of the 88 constellations in space. The face looks like a vase pouring out water representing Aquarius, the Water Carrier. There are a few versions of the motif. One version has the word Aquario in handwriting (Rock Aquario 125SF). Another version has the name written in graffitti, but shortened (Storm Aquario 100HF/S). And finally, the Cyber Aquario version which has no writing whatsoever. Energy Ring: Aquario *'Weight:' 3.2 grams Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels, weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Stamina and Defense combos because of its weight. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Customizations: *'Diablo Aquario CH120R2F (Attack)' *'Duo Aquario 160W2D (Defense)' Fusion Wheel: Cyber The shape is similiar to that of the Storm and Galaxy Wheel, unfortunately it is not as good as the Storm Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack, it looks very similar to the original Pegasus 105F. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good fusion wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. Cyber is best suitable for attack types, nothing else. The Cyber on this Beyblade is painted gold and can be scratched off during battle unlike the Legend Version, it is left unpainted. This Cyber wheel is painted gold instead of red. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 Spin Track: 105 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 105 is the fourth lowest Spin Track currently and is outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina by 100, 90, and 85. It is an average Track, and should only be used when the above mentioned Tracks are not available. Attack: 1 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Flat (RF) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Rubber Flat, as it's name implies, is a Flat Performance Tip made entirely in rubber. It is one of the best Attack Tips, while being one of the worst Stamina Tips along with it's upgrade, Right Rubber Flat, also featuring a Flat Tip made of rubber. However, it wears down slower than R2F after a fair amount of playing. Rubber Flat circles the stadium very fast, delivering devastating Smash Attack. Also it should be noted that Rubber Flat is not as fast as its upgrade, Right Rubber Flat as Right Rubber Flat loses Stamina very quickly. Overall, Rubber Flat is a great Performance Tip for Attack-Type Beyblades. RF is more easy to be controlled than R2F, and its stamina is better than R2F. The Hasbro Version is blue with yellow rubber. Although it has been outclassed by R2F and LRF in terms of speed, RF is still a top tier bottom. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Customizations *'Grand Dragonis TH170RF (Attack)' *'Jade Byxis 145RF (Balance)' *'MF-H Variares R145RF (Attack)' *'MF-H Flash Orion S130RF (Attack)' *'MF Phantom Striker II S130 RF (Offensive Balance)' Gallery loo.jpg|Cyber Aquario Cyber Aquario.jpg|Cyber Aquario in front view CyberAquarioMotif.jpg|Cyber Aquario motif 513ISrOeMxL__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Recolored Cyber Aquario (Right) with Flame Serpent SW145F (Left) F40FBBF95056900B1074C6BAA3C15253.jpg Trivia *Cyber Aquario is the second Beyblade with the 105RF combo. The first was Storm Pegasus 105RF. *Cyber Aquario's Hasbro release had a Cyber Wheel painted a dull gold, rather than its Takara Tomy release, which was not painted. *The Face on this Aquario does not have "AQRO" like the original that came with Storm Aquario 100HF/S. *It has been found that Hasbro's'' RF ''bottom can have the rubber shaped diagonally. Therfore, the rubber part is off by 10 degrees. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Faceoff Pack Cyber Aquario 105RF Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Cyber Counterparts